Snowing
by tidalutopia
Summary: Short AU Fic, Christmas Special spoilers. Isobel tells Charles during their dance to get Elsie on his arms and tell her how much he loves her.


"Mrs. Crawley, may I have the honour?"  
>Charles Carson was standing right in front Isobel, giving her his hand, asking for her to stand and come to have a dance. Isobel gave him her hand and stood up.<br>"The honour is all mine, Mr. Carson."  
>The music was playing and Charles moved Isobel through the room quite carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Isobel in any way. Isobel was amazed by how smooth Charles' steps were. Quite the gentleman, she thought to herself.<br>"Tell me, Mr. Carson, aren't you willing to dance with Mrs. Hughes tonight?" She asked.  
>Charles looked quite surprised by her question, but remained very subtle. "Why do you ask, Mrs. Crawley?"<br>"I'm just wondering. I think she deserves a dance with you after all she has been through." Isobel glanced at Elsie for a moment, she was talking with one of the maids.  
>"With me? She opened with his lordship, I don't think she needs a dance with me to cheer her up." Charles maintained his subtle tone of voice while he was leading their dance.<br>Isobel chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Carson, you don't know much about women, do you?" She joked. "It wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
>Charles glanced at Elsie for a while. Perhaps Isobel found out about his love for her, and she wanted to help. Elsie did end up glancing at Charles while he was still looking at her, nodding at him and giving him a smile.<br>"Mrs. Crawley," He started. "Perhaps you are right. You don't mind, do you?"  
>"Oh, please, Mr. Carson! Why would I mind?" She asked, smiling, while Charles spinned her softly. "There are things you cannot hide from a nurse, but I will say nothing more."<br>"Very well, Mrs. Crawley. I shall finish this dance with you and then I think a certain woman is waiting for me." He smiled at Isobel. "We'll keep it between us, then?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Isobel left Charles' arms and went to her chair, while she watched him approaching Elsie.  
>"Mrs. Hughes, may I stole you for a minute?" He asked, holding out his hand to Elsie.<br>Elsie looked rather surprised and but she took his hand, feeling him pulling her to him.  
>"Mr. Carson, what have I done this time?" She asked.<br>"We haven't danced in years, am I right? I guess we should break that tradition."  
>"Oh, Mr. Carson, you surprise me. You, wanting to break a tradition? The world is really changing!" She joked.<br>He smiled at her, leading their waltz into the middle of the room. He leaned down to whisper to her.  
>"Perhaps… Perhaps I haven't given you the attention you deserve, Mrs. Hughes, I'm sorry for that."<br>She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, even though it would be a bit risky to have such intimacy. "All is good, Mr. Carson. I can't ask you to be always here when I need you."  
>"But that is what I want to do, Mrs. Hughes… I want to be always with you when you need me."<br>Elsie's eyes opened wide due to his words. Her face turned red while she lifted her head to look into his deep, beautiful eyes. "Mr. Carson, you…"  
>"I wish I could say it here." Charles stopped his dance but he did not let go of her hand. "Come with me?"<br>"Mr. Carson, what are you…" Her heart made her mouth shut and let her flow with Charles.  
>He led her outside of the ball room, down the stairs to the servant's hall, and then outside. It was snowing, snowing like it has never snowed in years.<br>"Mrs. Hughes… Elsie." He said, raising her hand to kiss it. "I've been trying to deny what my heart has been telling me for all this years I've been here working with you."  
>"Denying what?" She asked, her heart rushing. Somehow she never felt so warm in her life.<br>"Denying my love." Charles pulled her close. "Denying my love for you."  
>"Mr. Carson, I…" She was speechless. "We shouldn't… someone might spot us."<br>"Why should we worry about that now?" He leaned his head to hers, their foreheads touching.  
>"Perhaps I should say it as well." She sighed. "I guess you know what I feel for you by now."<br>"I know, but I want you to say it."  
>"Mr. Carson…" She looked at him. "…Charles."<br>"Yes?"  
>"I know it is wrong, I know that we shouldn't, I know that this isn't what we're supposed to do but… I love you. And if it is wrong, I shall never be right again."<br>Charles smiled warmly, diving his head for her lips, kissing her under the pure white snow that was falling on them. Elsie wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"I shall be always here, my love." He assured her, stroking her face with his thumb.<br>Elsie blushed and kissed him on more time, more briefly, before going inside.  
>Only the snow would know what happened.<p> 


End file.
